


Pre-Release

by Kpopnlockit



Category: Block B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopnlockit/pseuds/Kpopnlockit
Summary: Admin R





	Pre-Release

**Author's Note:**

> Admin R

You were nearly jumping up and down in excitement. The newest expansion for your favorite game was coming out and you were in line to receive your pre-release package that you had purchased months ago. There was a line, what felt like a mile long, behind you. It was a bitterly cold night as you waited for the doors to open and you wished you had thought to bring a container of tea, or at least a blanket. You wrapped your arms around yourself and hopped around to warm up a bit. “Here” You heard from directly behind you. You turned to see the most beautiful man you had ever seen. He was holding out the cup to a thermos and the steam coming off the beverage made you smile gratefully. “Thank you, I’m so cold,” you accepted without hesitation, blushing in the process. You wrapped your hands around the cup thankfully and the warmth seeped through your thin gloves. You could see that the man offering the drink had turned pink himself as you took a sip of the scorching liquid. You smiled at him over the cup before returning it, “Are you excited for the expansion as well? I’m very excited for the new playable character, the developer has worked diligently to improve the interface”. He grinned, staring down at the cup you handed back to him, before taking a sip himself. “I like the new features, and dungeons” was his reply.

You smiled warmly as he passed the cup back to you. The line inched forward just a smidge and you took a step backward to keep up. You continued to chat and pass the thermos back and forth until it was empty and the line made its way into the store. You’d learned his name was Jaehyo and that he was in a band. His hair was mussed from the wind and damp in the air and it fell in a flop over his forehead. It took a lot of you not to reach up and brush it away. He tossed it back as the line came to your turn.

“Rijin? I preordered?” The man behind the booth looked relieved and pulled a copy of your new expansion from the box at his feet. “Congratulations, you got the very last copy”. You smiled and blushed as you turned to a very shocked looking Jaehyo. “Did you preorder?” He shook his head no dejectedly. “Well, you shared your tea with me, so how about I let you play mine a bit?” His face brightened at the suggestion. “Come on” You gestured out the door. “Did you drive?” You asked. “No, I had the company drop me off.” You nodded and steered him towards the parking area. “I have an extra helmet”. He looked at you oddly as you fished around for your keys in the pocket of your leather jacket. “Helmet?” he questioned, you smiled and popped the seat up on your Kawasaki Ninja H2R. You gently tossed him a helmet as you put your own on and swung a leg over the powerful machine. You pressed a button and kicked up the kickstand, “Hop on.” The mic in your helmet linked straight to the speakers in his and your music from your phone began to play softly in the background. His warm arms wrapped themselves securely around your middle as the engine turned and you leaned forward to settle comfortably as you peeled out of the parking lot. “Nice bike” You heard the mumble as you sped down the street towards your apartment. “Thanks. I’ll be paying on it til I’m dead.” You let out a halfhearted chuckle. Half because you loved it to death and half because it cost you more than you’d made in three years. You sped up to make a green light and felt his arms tighten around you. You had the urge to pull a wheelie to see how he would react, but you’d probably dump him off in the process. You settled for swinging into your parking lot enough to slightly tilt your bike and feel him grasp on for dear life. You giggled as you parked the bike and removed your helmet. “Scared?” You asked, shaking your hair out, He snorted and shook his head, face red.

You grabbed the game and pushed the extra helmet into the storage under the seat, locking it before grabbing your own and beckoning Jaehyo to the stairs on the side of the building. You pushed open the unlocked door and bent to hug the Rottweiler that leaped towards the door towards you. “Hey sweetie!” You exclaimed, kissing the dog on the head. Jaehyo looked taken aback and stood on the threshold of the apartment. “Come in” you smiled, “Wreck won’t bite.” He took a step in and Wreck wagged his tail furiously as you held his collar. You leaned forward and pulled Jaehyo towards you, holding his hand in from of Wreck who began sniffing and licking happily. Jaehyo patted him on the head as you closed the door and found the tv remote. While the boys played you booted up the game and squealed with delight and excitement as the opening music came on. Jaehyo looked up and smiled, coming over to sit next to you on the couch. The two f you soon became engrossed in the game, switching off every time one of you died or got stuck. Your stomach gurgled unattractively and you blushed crimson. Jaehyo elegantly ignored it and stated, “I’m hungry” as he continued to shoot an enemy. Grateful, you slipped into the kitchen and dug out some chips and salsa, dumping them into bowls and grabbing some juice from the fridge.

Your turn, you groaned and stretched out on your half of the couch, half laying down to watch Jaehyo play the next part. Your eyes felt like weights were attached and you rubbed at the itchy dryness. You stretched out again, letting your feet slide over Jaehyo’s lap lazily. The last thing you remembered seeing was the main character running down a hallway, footsteps clacking and you were asleep.

You awoke warm, yet uncomfortably tangled in a mess of man, dog and blanket. It seemed that Jaehyo had falled asleep as well, tangling his arms around you and resting his head on your shoulder and over your body on the small couch, and that Wreck had felt left out and curled up with you as well, removing any hope of you moving to use the bathroom. You blew out air, shifting the bangs off of your face and Wreck woke up to slobber all over the arm he was trapping. “Gak, yuck” you responded, trying to untangle yourself and wipe your arm on your pants. Jaehyo blinked sleepily and smiled up at you. You smiled back, brushing his wild hair away from his face. Normally, it would be awkward waking up next to a near stranger, but something seemed right with Jaehyo. You opened the door for Wreck to go out and went to the restroom yourself; washing your face and brushing your teeth on the way out. Jaehyo was already picking up the controller and continuing where he left off by the time you emerged. Sometime during the night his shirt had been removed and you examined his sculpted muscles in awe. He turned to look at you, smirking. You came closer and leaned down, surprising him with a peck on the lips. “Breakfast?” You asked.


End file.
